fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredbear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|FNAF2='Fredbear' is said to be the oldest generation of Freddy Fazbear and a mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner, first mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 5 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 while planning on contacting the diner's original owner and said that the restaurant was closed years ago and onward. The related counterparts, Golden Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear from the fourth game, bears many similarities to Fredbear. While not actually appearing in the game until his hint appearance of the fourth game, Fredbear is described to resemble Freddy, albeit wearing a purple top hat and bowtie, and colored in yellow instead of brown similar to Golden Freddy. Like Freddy, Fredbear entertains children and sings on stage with his partner Spring Bonnie, who is also the older generation of Bonnie. |-|FNAF3=While Fredbear once again does not physically appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy (via the employee training tapes) mentions that there are two springlock suits, and that one of them is specifically a Spring Bonnie suit. The other suit is speculated to be Fredbear's, and it is heavily emphasized in the next game. Despite Springtrap being found, nothing relating directly to Fredbear was found for Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. |-|FNAF4= Fredbear makes his first appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as both a plushie and a springlock animatronic in the end-of-night minigames. Seen from the end-of-night minigame after Night 5, he is also revealed to be responsible for the Bite of '83 incident. His nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Fredbear, makes his appearance in the main gameplay. Appearance Fredbear's appearance is oddly similar to Nightmare Fredbear. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has grey "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his head appears to be separated into two parts being similar to that of Withered Chica, he is capable of moving his wide, toothy mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. As a plush, he has his original black, hollow eyes with white pupils inside. The pupils will follow the child at all times. He also has a black nose as opposed to the brown one Fredbear has. Like his animatronic self, he also has two black buttons. |-|FNAF:SL= Fredbear's plushie appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a cameo, seen on the desk in the Private Room. It is currently unknown if this means anything, or if it is just there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance The Fredbear plush looks almost exactly like himself seen in the end-of-night minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, besides his similar appearance to the original Freddy Fazbear plush. The plush appears to be holding what seems to be a handheld radio or some sort of remote. |-|UCN= Fredbear finally makes his physical appearance as a secret animatronic in Ultimate Custom Night and the voice of Liam O'Brien. Appearance Fredbear's appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to Freddy Fazbear from the first game but is entirely colored yellow. His top hat and bow-tie are purple rather than black, and seemingly glow. Similar to his plush self, Fredbear also appears to have glossy black eyes with glowing white pupils instead of normal ones. Upon comparing to the original Freddy, Fredbear has a very different model shape. His ears are rounder and less pointy, purple bow-tie with slight triangular shapes, and a squarish stomach. Clearly seen in his teaser image, the shape of Fredbear's head has a noticeably different shape, such as the fatter cheeks. Behaviour To summon Fredbear, Golden Freddy must be only active and set him to 1 with no other animatronics active. Note that it actually matters if Dee Dee summons another animatronic during the night. Now, the player needs to purchase a Death Coin with ten Faz-Coins, and Freddy's hat should appear on the desk within the Office. Using a Death Coin while Golden Freddy is present will cause Fredbear to suddenly appear and jumpscare the player to end the night. Like most of the animatronic characters, Fredbear speaks during the game over screen, though all of his voice lines are garbled and distorted. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 4 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:UCN Secret Animatronics Category:Freddy Fazbear variants